Blue Skies Turn to Gray
by amber914u
Summary: This is based on an idea thought up by two good friends Jordanne and Nina, and it is very much AU  or alternate universe .    This is my first story on this site so constructive feedback is very much appreciated.


Imogen slowly made her way into the hospital room to see a very worn Bianca. Upon seeing Imogen, Bianca gave a weak smile and Imogen slowly approached the hospital bed, standing at the foot of it. Bianca had already been given the news that she'd lost her unborn child because of the force of Pauly's blow, but Imogen now had to tell her more grave news. The door was shut behind her; it was just Imogen and Bianca now. Imogen lightly, gently tapped Bianca's leg.

"Scoot over, I want up," she requested with an even smaller smile than Bianca's. Bianca did so and Imogen carefully climbed up onto the bed and adjusted herself so that she was settled beside Bianca.

They were pushed pretty close together since the bed was only made to hold one person but Imogen didn't mind it; lately, she'd developed feelings for her best friend but she knew nothing would ever happen and this was the last thing she needed to be thinking about at the moment. All that mattered right now was Bianca, because her world was about to get turned even more upside down, if that were even possible.

"How are you feeling?" Imogen asked quietly.

Bianca gave a small shrug and stared ahead at the wall. "I have my moments, but... I really think I'll be okay," she replied honestly.

Imogen felt a lump rise in her throat and she felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure if it would be easier to tell her if she were still in bad shape, but in reality she knew that it would be difficult either way. She just had to come out with it.

"Bee... Something bad happened," she informed her timidly. Her voice shook and her bottom lip quivered but she quickly pulled herself together; she had to stay strong for Bianca.

Bianca looked over at her and her brows pulled together. "What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly, hoping that Imogen was just slow on the uptake and was only just now comprehending what had happened.

Imogen could feel her chest become tighter and it grew more and more difficult to breathe. "Drew heard about what happened... About you, and about the baby. It was too much... He acted on impulse, and..." She paused to steady her stomach so she wouldn't lose its contents. While her speech was paused, she slid her hand underneath Bianca's and held it tightly.

"Bee... He took _so _many pills..." She choked out.

Realization of what Imogen was trying to say hit Bianca and she grew even more pale than she already was.

"Imogen... Don't lie to me. This isn't fucking funny..."

Imogen held her hand tighter and shook her head as tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "I wouldn't lie about this... I'm not cruel."

Bianca's face fell livid and anger seemed to seethe out of every pore. "Get out," she told Imogen sternly. Imogen showed no signs of moving and Bianca yanked her hand away from the girl. "Get the _fuck_ out!" Her volume rose and hot tears filled her eyes.

Imogen shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Bee." She sat up a little straighter and positioned herself so that her body could face Bianca, and she curled her legs up underneath her. "I know you want to be alone, but you don't need to be... Just pretend I'm not even he-"

Imogen wasn't able to finish the word 'here' before Bianca turned her body and practically threw herself onto Imogen. One of her hands was restricted by the iv but the other one curled up in front of her and she sobbed into it.

Imogen's heart felt like it was very slowly being ripped into little pieces, one small piece at a time. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth and she blinked out a few tears before she slowly wrapped her arms around Bianca and held her there while she cried.

A solid thirty minutes passed before Bianca's sobs finally began to slow. Imogen lifted her hand up and gently stroked her thick, curly hair.

As her sobs slowed more, Bianca began to tremble against Imogen and Imogen held her tighter.

"How could he leave me?" She shakily breathed the words out, her voice hoarse from crying. "Imogen, how could he...?" Her voice grew higher and cracked as another small wave of tears hit her.

Imogen shook her head and continued to hold the broken girl in her arms, as if both of their lives depended on it. "I don't have any answers... I wish I did. I wish I could make it all better..." She sniffled a little and continued. "But I'm here for as long as you need me," she added.

Bianca's trembling died down after a few minutes and Imogen glanced at the iv that was stuck into her hand and followed the tube up to a little bag with liquid in it. She was sure Bianca was being pumped with all sorts of painkillers and whatnot. Her eyes trailed back down the tube to Bianca. It was getting late and Bianca's eyelids were growing heavy.

"I told the nurse that I'm your little sister," she told Bianca with a small smile. "I don't know if she believed me, but... either way, she said I could stay overnight. If you want me to, that is."

Bianca nodded, too tired to put on a stubborn or brave facade. "I don't want to be alone," she replied sleepily, the medication quickly kicking in.

Imogen nodded and loosened her hold on Bianca a little, in case she wanted to rest on her pillow but Bianca kept her head against Imogen. Imogen gave a small sigh and began to pull away but she felt Bianca's hand stopping her.

"I know this is...completely pathetic, but could you just stay up here? At least until I fall asleep..." Bianca asked quietly.

Imogen let out another small sigh. "It isn't pathetic, Bianca. And of course I will.." She stayed put and began to stroke Bianca's hair again to keep her calm and comfortable, though she knew the meds were probably doing a decent job of that on their own. "I'm right here," she reassured her.

After several minutes of silence, Bianca's breathing became deep and even and she grew a little heavier as her body went limp. Imogen stopped stroking her hair. She knew the girl was now asleep and she'd left Imogen alone with her thoughts. Afraid to move for fear of waking Bianca, she let her head fall back and rest against the wall and she closed her eyes. Finally, she allowed sleep to consume her, too.


End file.
